Sonic Shuffled
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: A handful of snippets in the life and times of Sonic and Amy! Be it taking down Eggman, arguing, or escaping fangirls, there's always a little Sonamy story to be told. Written per the iPod shuffle challenge!


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**1. Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**2. Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**3. You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**4. Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Hello once again, Sonic fandom! I've missed you a great deal! X3 I'm taking a little more time away from (semi)epic novellas and exercising a little quick, creative thinking - namely the iPod shuffle challenge! It's sooo much fun!

The characters presented here are not mine, of course. Why else would I write fanfiction? ;3

**

* * *

1. **_Thirteen O'Clock, _**Labyrinth OST**

He stood firm, watching his metallic counterpart carefully. Shining blue metal reflected the bright red eyes in its' cold black sockets. Sonic frowned uncomfortably. There was something about this robot.. something sinister.

Behind them, Eggman hovered anxiously, grinning like the mad scientist he was. He was excited about what was to come.

So was Sonic, to be honest. But at the same time... he knew this wasn't just a race.

As the doors opened and engines fired, he took off as fast as he could. There was a prize at the end of this race - not a trophy, but her life. She was counting on him.

* * *

**2. **_Sowing Seeds, _**NiGHTS into Dreams... OST**

Amy would sometimes catch herself singing. Depending on her mood, it would be a different song, of course. But she liked to sing when she thought about Sonic.

A beautiful harmony always leapt to mind, and she could literally feel her heart soar. Someday he might catch her singing... and he would finally understand.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

**3. **_One Toy Soldier, _**Enya**

"Not all robots are bad," Amy mused suddenly.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

The girl only grinned and gestured to the window of a toy shop. The lights glowed warmly against the chilly winter scene outside, and proudly showed an array of automated toys. Soldiers marched, puppies flipped, penguins waddled, all with smiles, and the children surrounding them laughed in delight.

Even the blue hedgehog couldn't hold back a grin. "Yeah, you've got a point there. Think Eggman will consider a career change?"

"Probably not, but I certainly wouldn't mind. If they're that small, they can't try kidnapping me!"

Their laughter mingled with the kids as they continued shopping.

* * *

**4. **_X, _**C.G. Ryche**

Their feet pounded rhythmically against the metal floor of Eggman's latest base. Tails had managed to disable the security systems and was racing to meet them at the central power station. Legions of robots were still on patrol, regardless, but the group's combined efforts were more than enough to take them down.

Surprisingly, Sonic noticed Amy was handling herself quite well. Not once had she cried out for help. And not once did he think she needed it. He had to catch himself once or twice, staring in awe at this change in her. When did she start getting so tough?

"Look out!"

He whirled, thinking she had screamed for him, ready to save her - when she leaped over his head and smashed the battle-bot that had taken aim behind him. She continued to plow through another pair before he snapped back to reality and rejoined the fight.

"Thanks for the heads up," he called between punches.

Amy just laughed. "Hey, it's about time I started paying you back!"

* * *

**5. **_Snow of the Sahara,_** Enigma**

She was consistent. That's why.

It didn't seem to matter what new disaster befell this hapless world. It didn't matter what the masses said about him. Even if he fell short of his own standards, she didn't seem to care.

Amy would always be there, chasing him, calling out to him, smiling at him. In his ever-changing world, it was nice to have something, someone, to rely on - despite how many glomps he had to accept.

That's why he would never write her out of his life. He might run off, but eventually, he would come running right back.

* * *

**6. **_Mermaids,_ **Qkumba Zoo**

"There isn't enough money in the world that'll get me in there, Amy, and you know it!"

The girl rolled her eyes in amusement. "Come on, you just have to look through these snorkels. You can keep the lifejacket on and everything!" She handed him the water mask, and charged back into the ocean. "You're missing out!"

He grunted. "Okay fine. I'll look, but just to prove you wrong!"

He waded out, paddling uncertainly, bobbing atop the gentle waves. He adjusted the snorkel and, heart hammering, pushed his face underwater.

There was Amy, not five feet below him, swimming gracefully and fearlessly above a rainbow of coral and fish. She glided among them as easily as if she had fins herself.

Suddenly, Sonic didn't mind snorkeling quite so much.

* * *

**7. **_No More Looking For Love, _**Rick Astley**

Had cartoon physics applied in Amy's world, a roiling storm cloud would have appeared above her head. Not a block away, a parade of fangirls was doing its best to follow Sonic everywhere he went. He'd actually taken to the rooftops, leaping between buildings as fast as he could.

"I swear, it's like he comes to the big city just to get attention!" she groused.

Beside her, Tails licked his ice cream cone calmly. "I don't think so."

"Oh really? So he's _not_ just letting all those beautiful girls throw themselves at him all day?"

"You see how fast he's running?" Tails answered. "He's honestly trying to escape."

She was about to argue when the fox added, "It's different when you chase him. You're the only one he slows down for."

He left her standing there, dumbstruck, with a clever grin on his face.

* * *

**8. **_My Own Time (I'll Do What I Want), _**Asia**

She stood with her back to him, arms folded firmly. If Sonic looked hard enough, he could see her shaking just a bit. He sighed. "It's not like that, really--"

"Just stop it, Sonikku! I'm not listening any more!"

"But Ames, if you'd let me explain--"

"No!"

"-- I don't play by the rules, all right? _Any_ rules of _any_ game! I've got it all figured out for myself."

She turned slowly, a saddened frown streaked with angry tears still evident on her features. "That's just fine, _Mister_ Hedgehog, but where's that supposed to leave me?"

He stepped closer and gently wiped away a fresh tear. "Trust me... I promise, I won't let you down."

* * *

**9. **_Sanctuary, _**Utada Hikaru**

"Get up... Sonikku, get up!"

The young blue hero groaned and rose on wobbly limbs. "Wh.. what happened..?"

"You beat him up good!" the little pink hedgehog squealed. "But everything's gonna blow up! We gotta get out of here!"

Steely determination shone from Sonic's eyes. "Don't you worry! Hang on to me, okay?"

It wasn't the first time Sonic had defeated his arch-nemesis. But it _was_ the first time he had someone clinging to him, someone who was in danger and depended solely on him to escape alive. He felt a quiver of fear, the pressure of it unfamiliar to him. Could he do this?

But as she took hold, she whispered, "Thank you... I believe in you."

They escaped the base unscathed.

* * *

**10. **_Dreams Dreams - Adult Ver., _**NiGHTS into Dreams... OST**

She remembered her dream so clearly. Sonic had been there, running through a beautiful meadow, peace and light radiating from every corner of the land. She eagerly ran towards him, laughing and calling his name, and he turned to her with a smile. Again he was running, but this time, slow enough to keep himself just out of her reach.

Finally she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and throwing him to ground with her weight. He cried out, but to her amazement, he was laughing too. They lay there, holding each other and laughing, and it was the happiest she'd ever felt.

Sadly, she had to wake up. Amy walked to the edge of town with a spring in her step, still reeling in the joy of her nighttime escapade. She nearly walked past him without knowing it.

"Hey Amy," he called, leaning against a tree.

The girl spun and met his gaze. "Sonikku! Er.. h-hi! What're you doing?" she asked, unsure of why he would willingly grab her attention.

With a shrug he answered, "Not much. There's this meadow I found though... wanna see?"

Amy stared into his eyes. He only winked and offered his hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles! Let me know if you have a favorite! Chao for now! :D


End file.
